


of synthetic stars and galaxy eyes

by 4419blues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, But not all the time, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, also tipsy minho, but for a split second only, idk what tag to put other than, ig you could say they're a giggly mess too, inspired by heart kids room, minchan, minchan being gay and domestic, they kinda kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419blues/pseuds/4419blues
Summary: when chan came home to their unusually quiet apartment, he should've remembered that his boyfriend is a bundle of impulsivity and unpredictability.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112
Collections: works i'm happy of





	of synthetic stars and galaxy eyes

**Author's Note:**

> yup so this is inspired with minho's heart kids room ep wherein he asked chan (and changbin) what they would do if they found him under the bed and then i just ran with it. (thus, the birth of this drabble yay??!!/)
> 
> with that in mind, some (maybe 3??) of the dialogues here are trans of what they actually said there (minho's q, chan's answer, and then the "where else would i" part so they're that disgusting couple). i based their outfits on that ep too. hope you enjoy this one !!
> 
> p.s. chan's description of his own hugs still gets me every single time so i had to put it here

chan came home to quietude, the sleeves of his sweater sticking to his freezing arms and the remnants of the downpour from the outside trickling from his hair down to his forehead and temples. he pinched the bridge of his nose as an exhausted sigh left his mouth. it was a very tiring (hella busy) work day at the art supplies store. for whatever reason, people collectively planned on painting at the very beginning of chuseok holiday. more than anything else, chan craves warmth and comfort after being patient with customers (bratty, appreciative, or a weird mixture of both). he doesn't hate his job, though— as a hands-on manager, being surrounded by art materials while nat king cole hums in the background is a miniature paradise, as he has crafty hands as well. 

he dropped his bag behind the door, where shoe racks meet the wall, but he heard no acknowledgement of his presence. with limp legs, he walked towards the living room, expecting a set of homey arms and a familiar mop of freshly-dyed raven hair. 

but there was none of the two.

chan glanced at the wall clock overhead— 9:52 pm. it's not that late yet. he headed towards the kitchen, still expecting for a remedy to his tiredness.

he was let down once again.

the lights were off and the absence of the sound of running water from the bathroom gave him a clue that the younger wasn't there too. a smile graced his lips as he walked towards the bedroom. perhaps minho is fast asleep already, soundly even so. it is somehow weird, though, as he doesn't usually sleep early unless it's on a wednesday, subsequently the day he works full-time shift at the accounting firm downtown as a data analyst. to put things into perspective, it's only a tuesday. chan skipped towards the room, a longing feeling in his chest. he thought he should give minho a good night's kiss on his forehead before changing into his sleepwear.

so when the bed isn't occupied at all, confusion and worry worked their way up chan's head. where the fuck is minho?

"minho? where are you?" he called out at the emptiness, scratching his nape in the process, but the only response available was silence and the pitter-patter of the raindrops. "min? you home?" when there was no reply again, chan grabbed his phone from his pocket. instinctively, he tapped on his contacts to give minho a call. for a few seconds, no sound was heard, until a light flashed underneath the covers and the sound of default iphone ringtone went off. minho left his phone— he never does that when leaving the house. this leads to one more theory— he's home, probably just hiding. "min, i miss you. come out now~"

chan plopped himself down on the bed, the marble-patterned comforter drowning his figure as the scent of lavender traveled through his nostrils. "baby, stop hiding from me~" chan continued to whine, but too tired to stand up from his position nor to actively look for the other. "need your hugs..."

instead of getting his oh-so serotonin booster, he heard a banging of a bone (perhaps, of a kneecap) on a metal, followed by a grunt, and then silence again. chan furrowed his eyebrows. he stared at the off-white ceiling waiting for the sound to come again but it never did. 

that's when chan realized that—

"minho?" chan peeked under the bed, half bewildered, half amused. there, he saw minho lying down in all his glory— arms stretched out and hair partially in disarray— but stirring awake. chan had so many questions but he thought he should save it for later or maybe tomorrow when they're both fully awake. "why are you down here?"

a hum was the younger's only response to the query, giving explanations obviously not his first priority. worried that minho might catch a cold because of the drop in the temperature (since he was lying down on the floor, the carpet still in the laundry), chan gently tapped minho's hand. "come out now. we have a comfy bed for a reason. you might get sick."

one thing to note about sleepy minho is that he is equally as stubborn as when he's active and bouncing from room to room. in his delirious and sleepy state, minho held onto chan's wrist, softly but firm enough to keep the older steady. "hyung…"

"yeah?" chan replied, now lying on his side just before the bed, his elbow propped on the floor to keep his head from touching the ground.

"hyung," this time, minho tugged at chan's wrist, for whatever agenda the former has on. "imagine i'm hiding under the bed, what would you do?"

chan couldn't hold back his giggles. he thought the question was absurd. he shook his head in fondness before answering. "minho, you _are_ already under the bed and definitely were hiding from me. are you drunk?" minho didn't say anything. for a second, chan thought that he had fallen asleep once again. but when he looked at minho, his eyes were half-open and boring into his, expectantly waiting for a proper answer.

"okay, fine." chan sighed before pinching minho's palm. "since under the bed is dark… lonely… i will lay down with you under the bed together. what do you think?"

the corners of minho's mouth visibly turned up, although not meeting his pinkish cheeks, based from what chan could see with barely any source of illumination except the moonlight squeezing itself through the cracks of the blind. minho then tugged chan's arms. "then what are you waiting for?"

with little hesitation now, be damned if he catches a cold, he slipped under the bed frame with ease, facing nothing but minho as he did. with a sharp intake of breath, he mumbled, his breath fanning the younger' forehead. "hi."

"hi?" minho responded with a soft chuckle, the hair not held in place by his headband falling on one side of his face. "how's work?"

"you know, hectic but fun. the chuseok moon must've made everyone rich and into art in a snap." chan placed his hands gingerly on minho's waist, the fabric of the younger's gray sweater soft and warm against his dry and icy palm. 

minho held his hand in place. "sounds nice, then. must be exhausting, though."

"tell me more about it." chan admitted with an eyeroll, to which the other acknowledged with a snicker. "wait let me shift into a more comfortable posi–"

_a clink._

"what the…" chan looked at his legs as the button on his cargo pants made contact with a small bottle of empty smirnoff, confirming his suspicions from earlier. "is everything alright?"

"yeah, hyung, don't worry. don't go overprotective on me now. i just missed it." minho shook his head before closing his eyes.

"hey, i'm not! if anything, i'm bitter you didn't wait for me." chan dug his fingers on minho's waist, making the other squirm. minho swatted his hand away. "you got drunk with just _that_?"

"dumbass, being tipsy and drunk are two different things. now lie down on your back and look up."

"bossy…" although suspicious (since minho is notorious for being a grade-a prankster), chan did what he was told, too lazy to put up a fight. truth be told upon doing so, he was glad he joined him under the bed. an arm span away from him were figures of celestial bodies emitting neon glow before him. constellations of varying kinds, ranging from cassiopeia to the basic ursa minor, were intricately sprawled, as if it took the younger more than an hour to affix them. the bed frame is not that big but somehow, whatever magic minho did (space savvy techniques and luckily choosing the right size of glow-in-the-dark figures), everything worked out pretty well. by chan's lower right side glowed the space shuttle blasted off to space, while a waning crescent moon on minho's upper left side tried to outshine the identically-shaped one from the outside. chan suddenly felt like a kid once again as he excitedly scrutinized every detail. "was this why you are down here?" 

minho just shrugged before crossing his forearms under his head and using them as a makeshift pillow. with a cheeky and joking smile, he said. "i heard you like stargazing."

"you…" chan bursted out laughing and minho followed suit. the lenient neon green figures stared back at them with a soft glimmer as their laughter simmered down to heaves of breath. chan scooted closer to minho's side. "yeah, i do, but i wasn't referring to _these_."

"of course, i am aware. but look, it's raining right now and we don't even always have time to gawk at the night sky, do we?"

"touché" chan conceded, much to minho's satisfaction. "but you're missing a few details."

"you think so?" minho inquired sarcastically, his eyebrows knitted together. "duh, i'm not an expert."

"no, i mean–" chan carefully prompted minho to face him by touching his cheek. "look at me."

"okay?" minho laughed to mask the redness rushing through his cheeks due to their proximity. moments like this, he feels vulnerable and exposed. "now what?"

with a serious expression on his face, chan whispered. "you forgot to add the stars in your eyes.”

minho blinked his eyes rapidly in disbelief. he bit chan's finger, the one touching his face, before scoffing— again, trying to hide the fact that he's _maybe_ a tiny bit flustered. "you disgust me."

"don't turn your back on me. look at me!" chan spoke in between breathless chuckles while shaking minho's arm fervently. "don't be so difficult. c'mon, that was a good one."

"gay."

"we've established that fact long ago, min." chan deadpanned, to which minho accompanied with a hysterical fit of laughter.

“fine, fine. i'll turn around now, you persistent bitch." with one swift, calculated movement, at least as swift as he could, minho faced chan, the tips of their noses slightly brushing against each other in the process. chan immediately jerked his head back. "oh so now you are a panicked gay?" minho giggled before pinching chan's (already) red cheeks. "come closer now since you wanna act so brave." minho taunted chan, his one eyebrow arched.

when there was no response other than an embarrassed groan, minho continued talking. "where's my brave little channie?" 

"you're annoying." chan muttered while hiding his face behind his palms. minho took it as a chance to go for another jab.

_"ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad."_

"yes, so what?" chan challenged minho as he dropped his hands, his confidence suddenly building up. "what are you gonna do about it?"

"then i will do it first because i love competi–"

chan giggled as he leaned down to leave a peck on minho's lips, effectively silencing the latter for a few seconds. "poor you."

minho, stunned, shook his head repeatedly to bring himself back to reality. "poor me? no way! poor you for only doing that." minho took it upon himself to outcompete chan by pulling the older by the nape and closing the gap. chan giggled at the softness of the younger's lips, despite the zesty taste because of the vodka. when the older didn't do anything else, minho bit chan's lower lip playfully and painfully slow. that alerted chan's senses that he pulled away at the action. "too much!" chan giggled once more.

"too much what? we haven't even started yet."

"hm…" chan lazily looped his arm on minho's hip. "i just want cuddles today."

"that doesn't sound like a problem to me." minho smiled before moving closer to chan's side. "but first, i want you to take a guess which one of these constellations is libra."

"are you kidding me?",

"that's like one of the easiest things to remember, libra boy. how come you don't have those things memorized when you're a so-called stargazer?" minho rambled on while tracing figures on chan's waist underneath his sweater.

"you sure talk a lot sometimes when drunk, huh?"

" _tipsy._ " minho corrected as if it would change chan's perspective on this. "i'm a silent drunk. now point at the libra constellation.",

"fine, shut up!" chan whined before scanning the entirety of the underside of the bed frame. he examined all the figures with a keen eye for detail. by lifting his socked feet, he traced eight, glowing dots. "found it!"

"really? i didn't know that's how it looks like." minho giggled before fixing his headband. "wasn't expecting there would be one honestly."

"you're crazy…" chan intertwined his legs with minho's, ignoring the complaints of the other. "so tell me, were you drunk when you ordered a pack of glow-in-the-dark?"

minho scowled at the mention of the word "drunk" yet again, but he chose to not correct chan anymore. "maybe… you want dinosaurs next time? it's really dangerous for online shops to have a cash-on-delivery option, don't you think?. wait, nevermind. i think it's pretty awesome because we got these."

"luckily, then." chan's voiced was muffled but laced with fondness as he buried his face on minho's collarbones that were slightly peeking from his sweater. "i hope they didn't cost a lot, though."

"it was worth it—"

"oh no, how much?"

"don't mind it." minho waved his hand before encircling his arms around chan. "i wanted them anyway." minho played with chan's natural wavy hair, softly pulling by the roots. chan just hummed in satisfaction, the sound vibrating on minho's skin. they stayed in that position for a few more minutes before minho whispered, his eyelids as droopy as chan's. "good night, channie."

・゜-: ✧ :-

the next morning, minho woke up on their bed, the sunray piercing through the window and giving his face an ample amount of heat. he squinted in perplexity as he realized where he was. "how did i get here?"

"good question," chan laughed as he entered the bedroom with a plate of stacked-up souffle pancakes, bedazzled with a slice of butter, maple syrup, and banana slices, on his one hand. "good morning, minnie."

"how did i get here? i was under the... was that a dream?"

"alright, good morning to you, too." chan jokingly huffed before sitting at the edge of the bed, the plate placed on top of the bedside table. "no, it's not. the glow-in-the-dark things are still there. i carried you. how else?"

"but how—" minho sighed in defeat as chan engulfed him on a hug, knocking him back down on the bed.

"eat your pancakes while they're warm."

"i will, later. you're warmer." chan tightened his arms around minho, his torso half on top of him. if minho squirmed, he paid no mind. "why are your morning hugs so good?"

"because they're made out of honey, caramel, vanilla, chocolate, sugar, and everything that would make them warm and fuzzy. plus, i'm naturally cuddly." chan mumbled, his breath minty and cool against minho's neck.

"and cheesy as fuck."

"stop being so snappy." chan nibbled on minho's earlobe, causing the one suffering under the former's weight to yell a "get of me" even though he wasn't making any efforts to dislodge the guy crushing him. as the two grew more relaxed in each other's touch, thoroughly enjoying the comfort radiating through and through, minho spoke above a whisper. "i'm so glad you're still here with me."

taken aback by his boyfriend's sudden declaration (since he's not the type to always go mushy using words), chan lifted his head up to look at minho and ask. "why? suddenly?"

minho didn't have to think through to explain the answer— it was evident with the way his eyes sparkled and his grip tightened around chan. with a grateful smile, he answered. "because where else would i find someone who would willingly lie down together with me under the bed?"

"i still stand by what i said last night, though." it was minho's turn to question the other. he squinted his eyes to stare at chan's _too-close_ face. "don't you remember?"

"you said a lot of things last night. how the hell would i know which one!"

"stop whining, damn it." chan adjusted himself so that he would be directly on top of minho. "as i've said, you didn't have to buy those figures because all i have to do when i miss the night sky is to look at the galaxy pooling in your eyes." minho pulled at chan's studded ear, not knowing how else to release the buzzing feeling at the pit of his stomach. "ouch, stop! look, i'm still thankful for what you did. it was cute, okay? just don't drink without me again, because i don't like missing all the fun." at that, minho shook his head. "good thing i love you or i would've pushed you off this bed already."

minho released his grip and laughed before bumping his forehead with chan's and looking at his partner (in crime?) through the long lashes framing his eyes, all while sporting an enamored smile. "thank god i love you too, then."

  
  
  


_("anyway, that's it? was that just why you're happy we're still together? you only love me because i keep up with your funky activities?" chan faked a hurt expression, his lips forming a frown. minho, on the other hand and for the first time that day, rolled his eyes before pushing chan off him and sitting up._

_"don't worry. i'm glad for the souffle pancakes you make for me, too.")_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos comments are highly appreciated ^_^ thank you for reading this !!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/interludehan)


End file.
